vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Hulkbuster= |-|Bleeding Edge= Summary Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-A | 7-A | High 6-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 48 years old in Avengers: Infinity War. Classification: Human. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Genius level intellect, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via Flamethrowers | Weapon Mastery, Information Analysis via J.A.R.V.I.S, Flight, Energy Projection via repulsor blasts and lasers, Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack via missiles and explosives, Resistance to Cold and Electricity (Can resist the cold of space, and was unfazed by Whiplash's electrical whips) | Electricity Manipulation and Absorption (Armor can electrify the body of a person to paralyze them. Absorbed Thor's lightning) Summoning (Can send sentries or Iron Man suits to aid him in battle. Can also summon the pieces of the Hulkbuster Armor) Sound and Light Manipulation (Has sonic and flash weaponary to stun and blind opponents) | All previous powers | All previous powers, Limited Armor Regeneration (Low-Mid, as long as there are enough nanomachines), Shield Creation, Transformation via Nanotechnology (Can create any melee weapon or energy weapon from his armor, as long as there are enough nanomachines), Ice Manipulation via Nitrogen Blasters, Healing (Mid-Low) via Suture Spray, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his attacks and speed by transforming his armor. Can also amplify his power by absorbing electricity), Resistance to Fire (Tanked concussive fire redirected by Thanos) Attack Potency: Building level (Can generate 3 gigawatts) | Building level+ (Can generate 8 gigawatts) | Multi-City Block level (Powered up a helicarrier rotor) | Mountain level+ (Capable of defeating The Hulk, though it should be noted that he only defeated him when he calmed down) | Large Country level (Drew a drop of blood from Thanos) Speed: High Hypersonic combat, reactions, flight and attack speed (Can travel at mach 46.8. Can react to attacks mid-flight and attack others mid-flight. His reactions should be comparable to his flight speed. Can also cross continental distances in minutes) | High Hypersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Kept up with an enraged Hulk) | At least High Hypersonic combat, reactions, flight and attack Speed (Faster than any of his previous suits. Caught up to Thanos' spaceship, which reached low-orbit in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 (Superior to Captain America. Comparable to War Machine who can lift tanks with ease) | Unknown | Class M (Able to push a helicarrier rotor of this mass) | Unknown, but at least Class M (Matched the Hulk) | Class T Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class+ | Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class+ (Matched the Hulk) | Large Country Class (Slightly harmed Thanos) Durability: Building level | Building level+ | Multi-City Block level | Mountain level+ (Survived hits from The Hulk) | Large Country level (Unharmed by a meteor crashing onto him. Withstood multiple blows from Thanos), possibly Large Planet level with Shields (Blocked a Power Stone Energy Blast from Thanos) Stamina: Varies depending on the version of his suit. Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with his armor (he can shoot repulsor blasts, missiles, lasers and his trademark Uni-Beam). Standard Equipment: Repulsors (both for flight and primary offensive equipment, and including unibeam via arc reactor), different types of missiles and forearm-mounted lasers. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has created all of this Iron Man suits, as well as numerous other Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Weaker armors can't handle extreme conduction. | The more damage the the Mark 50 armor takes, the less nanomachines that can be used to regenerate it or make weapons. Key: Mark 1 | Mark 2-5 | Mark 6 Onwards | Mark 44 (Hulkbuster Armor) | Mark 50 (Bleeding Edge Armor) Others Notable Victories: Slowpoke (Pokémon) Slowpoke's Profile (Speed was equalized, Mark 6 Iron Man, Slowpoke was unevolved) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang Xiao Long’s Profile (Mark 5 Iron Man suit and post-timeskip Yang were used, speed was equalized) Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) Bobert's Profile (Note: This was Bobert with Upgrades and Mark 2-5 Iron Man. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) Rose's Profile (Note: Mark 50 Iron Man, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Alcoholics Category:Geniuses Category:Billionaires Category:Superheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6